Johto Route 30
Route 30 (Japanese: ３０ばんどうろ Route 30) is a route in central Johto, connecting Cherrygrove City and . Route description Route 30 is the second route encountered by Trainers in Johto. From its southern terminus at Cherrygrove, the route turns northeast to avoid a ledge on the route that overlooks a patch of grass. Heading south, this ledge can be used to avoid the grass altogether. The route emerges in an open area just north of the ledge. In the center of the area is a house owned by a man who is well-versed in the healing powers of Berries in Generation II, or Apricorns in Generation IV. To the left of his house is, incidentally, a Berry tree or Apricorn tree, respectively. West of the tree is a southbound-only path containing a ledge preventing northbound access. East of the house is a two-way path that runs along a small pond and through another area of grass. North of the grass patch, the route comes to another open area. Here, Route 30 splits into two segments, a western path that leads to Route 31 and an eastern path that leads to the house of Mr. Pokémon. Initially, the player must take the east path north through a series of grassy areas to Mr. Pokémon's house, located in the northeast corner of the route, to meet Professor Oak and receive the Pokédex. Mr. Pokémon also gives the player an to take to Professor Elm, which the player will receive once again in Violet City. The western branch of the route is impassable until after the player has delivered the Mystery Egg to Professor Elm. Once this is complete, the player may continue northward, weaving around ledges and Trainers and passing through grassy areas towards Dark Cave and . There is a small -able tree near Mr. Pokémon's house that allows for passage between the two halves of the route, which is separated by a dense forest for most of the route. Items }} }} from Professor Oak|HG=yes|display=Blue Orb}} from Professor Oak|SS=yes|display=Red Orb}} Joey after defeating him in a rematch|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II (Moderate chances of battle)}} (Low chances of battle)}} Generation IV Trainers Generation II |240|1|019|Rattata|♂|15|None|36=ゴロウ|37=Gorō|38=phone}} / / |1|020|Raticate|♂| / / |None|36=ゴロウ|37=Gorō|38=phone}} Generation IV / / |1|020|Raticate|♂| / / |None|36=ゴロウ|37=Gorō|38=phone}} Trainer Tips Generation II No stealing other people's Pokémon! Poké Balls are to be thrown only at wild Pokémon! Generation IV No stealing other people's Pokémon! Poké Balls are to be thrown only at wild Pokémon! Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. * moves its jaw and opens and closes its mouth. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga went to Route 30 in Three Cheers for Chikorita where she caught a and met a Chikorita. Trivia * In , the pond behind the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center is accessible through a new path and an extension of it on this route. However, this causes a strange phenomenon: as there is only information for one set of water Pokémon in a single location, one can find and in the Cherrygrove City side of the pond (because they can be found in the ocean near the city). However, the Route 30 water Pokémon information only has and . This causes different Pokémon to appear in different sides of the pond. This also applies to fishing. **In the Generation II games, this pond existed, but was not accessible. Route 030 Route 030 Route 030 Route 030 de:Route 30 (Johto) es:Ruta 30 fr:Route 30 it:Percorso 30 (Johto) ja:30ばんどうろ (ジョウト地方) zh:３０号道路（城都）